More than Us
by Zutara Is Da Future
Summary: Seen these so many times, I now wanna try. First time writing for Power Rangers, so be warned. A collection for the Ars Armora Theme Challenge, starting with Tommy and Kim, the orginal paring. Set in Mighty Morphing and Dino Thunder. Rated T for language and mild suggest themes.
1. Friends

Friends:

1. a person attached to another by feelings of affection or personal regard.  
2. a person who gives assistance; patron; supporter: friends of the Boston Symphony.  
3. a person who is on good terms with another; a person who is not hostile: Who goes there? Friend or foe?

My own collection on the Romance Challenge, and yes I know, little late to the party. Focusing on Tommy and Kim, the original pairing from Mighty Morphing. Most of them will probably be more set in Dino Thunders time, but some will be in Mighty Morphing. Enjoy!

* * *

Of course they were friends, anyone who saw them practically attached at the hip knew. Could feel the deep friendship; even saw something more, though little commented on it, for fear of how they might react.

And rarely did anyone see them fight, a friendly banter, light teasing. But a honest fight, with harsh words and hurt feelings, didn't seem possible.

But on the rare occasion they did, the rest of the rangers had a protocol, run far don't get in their path and whatever you do, don't get in between them.

"Why do I even speak with you!?"

"Well, by all means, don't make me force you!"

Jason, Billy, Zack and Trini cringed from the shouts coming from down the halls of their school, along with the entirety of the school. Coming their way, were the Green and Pink Rangers, also known as Tommy and Kim.

And also their worst nightmare.

"I don't ever wanna see you again!" Kim screamed, face flush with anger, her posture tense and radiating hostility.

"Fine by me!" Tommy retaliated, looking like he wished for some putty to appear just so he could beat the crap outta of them.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Jason winced, and rubbed his sore ears as both went their separate ways, still shouting "Fine!" Kim had a temper and a sense of "I'm right and you are more than wrong," attitude, when she was in the mood.

And Tommy could be calm, controlled and furious if Kim riled him up. He had a slight temper, and ready to fight at a moment's notice.

And it looked like the most recent fight was of something they'd both forget by the end of the day, or tomorrow if they were truly unlucky.

"Anyone wanna place bets on how long this one will last?" Zack joked, hoping they'd forget it by the end of school. These were the days he wished they'd just kiss and make up, seriously there were bets on how long till they became a couple.

Jason and Trini's mouth's twitched into a smile, as both rangers grudgingly came back and went the way the other one went, muttering about their classes were another way.

"Who know, I think stuffing them in a closet is sounding more like a good idea." Trini joked, as the four walked towards their class.

Billy snorted in mild amusement, "Yes, a good idea for a murder." The group shook their heads, no matter how much they loved them, Kim they had known since they were children, and Tommy a recent addition.

They were annoying half to time due to the way they acted like a couple, and the other half looked ready to kill each other. Really they had grown so close in the short time they knew each other, Kim practically had stars in her eyes when Tommy was around, and Tommy was completely smitten with her, ready to do anything she asked.

And if they didn't get together soon, drastic measures would be taken. Hell, they could probably get Zordon on their side.

Sighing the group went their separate ways to class, silently hoping there would be no monster attacks, Kim and Tommy needed time to cool, or they'd probably destroy something in their anger.

|MM|MM|MM|

Jason picked up his books and put them in his backpack, all day one could feel the tension radiating off his two closest friends. He only had one class with both of them. And unfortunately for him, he was stuck in the middle of a seething Kim and a brooding Tommy.

He'd gladly take on Rita solo, as long as he never had to face that again. Shuddering he recalled lunch, the two were at separate tables, glaring at one another as they ate. He never knew one could eat with hostility, but Kim and Tommy proved him wrong.

Closing his locker, he turned the dial and glanced down the hall that lead out of the school. Sighing, he leaned against the locker and watched Kim and Tommy apologize, with hugs and-knowing Kim as well as he did-promising Tommy they'd never fight again.

After the apologies and hugs, the two left hand in hand. Shaking his head, Jason hoped for everyone's sake, Kim and Tommy would get together and maybe lessen the fights. Maybe, just maybe they'd grow up and learn to accept each other as they came.

Or they'd kill each other, before then.

Jason was placing his money on the latter.


	2. Dare

Dare:

1. have the courage to do something.

2. defy or challenge (someone) to do something.

3. a challenge, esp. to prove courage.

* * *

"What do you mean you're not brave enough to be a Power Ranger?"

She had that tone again, where you were wrong and should know it. Sadly for Tommy, he was on the receiving end and wishing he wasn't. He couldn't even look into her brown eyes, full of anger and annoyance.

"Kim I allowed-"

"Blah, blah, blah," Kim interrupted, causing the chaste boy to look up. The unamused look not fading, "Yes, you did get controlled. But, you overcame it!" Poking him in the chest, she mustered her most fearsome glare, which admittedly wasn't terrifying but more like a kitten trying to look terrifying.

"Look, beautiful-"

"No, no, no, no." Kim interrupted, placing a finger on his lips, almost enjoying his stunned look. "Don't you 'beautiful', me. I am right, you are wrong, this is how the world works." Kim bit her lip to keep from smiling, her poor friend-and maybe one day soon boyfriend-looked a mix between amusing and worried, and damn it all if it wasn't cute.

Yes he did get controlled by Rita, and yes, maybe he almost killed them. Past was the past, and she was determined to make him realize that if she had to beat it into him! It wasn't like he still wanted them dead, or was a double agent. He was Tommy, a sweet, simple guy. Who was braver than he gave himself credit for, now it was up to her to shove it down his throat how good he really is.

"I will prove it too you," Kim leaned down to look into his eyes, a smirk now plastered on her face. "After this week is up, you will have no doubt of your bravery!" And deciding that was that, Kim stood up straight, turned and walked away.

Tommy shook his head at his friend who had her head held high and a bit more of a swagger in her walk. To say he was scared of what she had planned, was an understatement. Kim could be frighteningly sweet one minute, and the next ready to use a spoon in a way he never knew it could be used.

So yes, he was downright terrified of what Monday would bring, pain and humiliation, or frustration and humiliation. Then again, he had a tendency to suffer those on a normal day with Kim.

Sighing he knew Jason couldn't help him, Kim would probably get him on her side...And he'd laugh at the fact Tommy was afraid of a 5'ft, sixteen year old girl, with a very dangerously creative mind.

Monday was in 12 hours, and Tommy was not prepared.

|MM|MM|MM|

"Jump off the bridge."

Tommy only arched an eyebrow at Kim; the whole day at school had been so normal, so calm he should've known it be leading up to something like this. And from the look Kim was giving him, this was a command, not a suggestion.

They were at a bridge in the park that went across a simple stream. And Kim wanted him to jump off said bridge, into maybe 2'ft of water. This was one of those days he worried about his beautiful's emotional stability.

"You want me to jump, into that stream?" Tommy asked, pointing at the stream. Waiting for Kim to explain herself beyond, "Jump off the bridge."

All she did was smile, her eyes challenging him, and pointed to the stream. Clearing expecting him to follow her orders, with minimum questions asked.

Damn it all if he didn't just sigh, leapt onto the railing and jumped into the stream, splashing water onto himself.

And when Tommy looked up to see Kim, looking over the rail, he realized two things.

One: He was hopelessly wrapped around her delicate little fingers.

Two: He'd do anything to make that smile, a cross between pride and happiness, overcome her face again.

And that was how most of the week went, once a day Kim would drag him somewhere, point to something and challenge him.

"Climb the tree."

"Hang onto the rope for five hours."

"Wear this dress."

"Shout that you cry during rom-coms at lunch."

"Fight Jason, Billy and Zack together."

And for a reason he refused to dwell on, he did them all. Albeit grudgingly and with a lot of glaring and grumblingly, which Kim just had to call cute, he didn't fight her. Even though it was embarrassing, and humiliating-least she didn't make him come to school in a dress-he saw some point in her endeavor.

Though there was probably an easier way, he understood the point she was making, maybe not her methods, but he was fairly sure he never would.

Though her last challenge was probably the most scariest and terrifying one she had come up with yet.

"Kiss me."

And though she sounded as brave and unaffected as ever, he could see the trepidation in her eyes. It wasn't that he didn't want to get together with her, truly he would love it. But he had firmly told himself she deserved better, even though he had begun to slip up, with calling her beautiful-and the ribbing he got from his friends was enormous-he knew she deserved the best.

And for some ungodly reason, she was choosing him.

When she could easily get anyone she wanted, she focused on him, helped him, and did everything she could for him.

And all he did was duck and coward, avoid what they both wanted. Maybe this was a test of bravery, for both of them. Could they handle a relationship on top of school, family and fighting evil?

If nothing else, he knew they'd both give it their all.

Taking a deep breath, and preparing himself for whatever he was going into too, he leaned down and kissed her.

It was slightly sloppy, trying to find the right angle and not mess up. But he found it fit them all the more, and when he pulled back to let them both get some air, he felt quite pleased at the dazed look in her eyes.

Shaking her head, Kim grinned goofily, truthfully thinking he was going to back down. Now there was no doubt they were a couple, she'd just have to reinstate it to those freaking fangirls that flocked around her man.

Hers, she liked the sound of that.

"So, still think you're not brave?" Kim asked, a smug grin now taking over her face. Pride and happiness flowing out of her, she felt like she could sing from the rooftops, even if someone called the cops!

Tommy shrugged, not having any answer, he truly felt happy, and if he was brave, then he just didn't rightfully care. He kissed Kimberly Heartly, he was defiantly going to date said woman, and anything else didn't matter.

But apparently to Kim, it did matter. Because a completely serious look crossed her face.

"If you do not agree you are brave, I will tell Jason I got you to wear a dress."

He kissed then just to distract her, and maybe he could bribe her into never telling anyone about the dress.


End file.
